In the construction industry and other related industries such as the logging industry and the like, it has been a common practice to utilize tractors equipped with various tools to perform a variety of work functions such as clearing, grading, raking, tree shearing, trunk splitting and the like. Typically, such implements are mounted on the front end of a push frame of a tractor which is pivotal about a transverse axis for lifting and lowering a tool mounted thereon. In performing such work functions, it further has been a common practice to mount couplers on such push frames and correspondingly detachably mount different types of implements on such couplers to provide greater versatility and improve productivity. A problem in the use of such a variety of implements detachably connectable to a single coupler is in the handling of such implements when they are detached from a coupler and require to be moved. Such implements are considerably heavy and require mechanically powered means for lifting them off of the ground and loading them onto the bed of a truck. Accordingly, it has been found to be particularly useful to provide an economical and efficient means and method for handling detached implements commonly mountable on the coupler of a tractor and used to perform various work functions in the field.